Greaser Control
by Bubbly12
Summary: A crossover with Parent Control. Darry and Soda don't like Ponyboy's girlfriend so they called Parent Control to set him up with two dates that they have chosen.


**I got this from watching Parent Control, it's a short oneshot and I'm working on my other stories too!**

**Ponyboy: Hey Bubbly12 why am I always the main character in your stories?**

**Bubbly12: (blushing) Um...uh cause your awesome... Just say what I told you to say!**

**Ponyboy: Bubbly12 does not own the Outsiders and if she did she'd put slash in it .**

**Bubbly12: Did you really have to say that last thing?**

**Ponyboy: Yes!**

**Bubbly12: Conceited!**

**Greaser Control**

Sodapop Curtis

Hello I'm Sodapop Curtis and I work at the DX Station with my best Steve and I recently dropped out of high school.

Darrell Curtis

Hello my name is Darrell Curtis but I'm mostly called Darry. When our parents died I had to quit school and take the role of a parent . I also work in construction.

Soda: And we're here to talk about our little brother Ponyboy Curtis.

Darry: Pony is very smart, loyal, dreamer and I know one day he'll make something of himself.

Soda: He's everything a perfect little brother should be,understanding, fun, and he's got that Curtis charm!

Darry/Soda: There's only one problem, his rude narcissistic ! #$% of a girlfriend!

Darry: Jane is just a snob and she treats Pony as her personal slave.

**Scene**

Ponyboy and Jane are holding hands but then the clouds are turning grey showing it's about to rain.

"Ahh! Oh my god I can't have my hair wet, it'll get ruined!" There was a short pause, "Well? What are you waiting for?!" Ponyboy let out a sigh and took off his jacket to cover Jane from the upcoming rain. "If I feel one drop of rain on my hair, I'll rip your hair and scalp included from your skull!"

**Scene done **

Soda: Not to mention she treats me and Darry like crap.

Darry: There's just no respect.

**Scene **

"Ponyboy you be back at 10:00 ya hear?" Darry said as he saw Pony and Jane walking out the door. Jane scoffed and gave Darry a disgusted look.

"He'll be back when he wants too, not when you tell him ya hear Dare?" Jane said as she flipped her blonde highlighted hair and crossed her arms over her chest. Soda turned his head away from his cards and glared at her. Steve, Dally, gave her an annoyed look, Two-Bit was trying to hold back a laugh, even Johnny gave her an annoyed glare and Darry's face was turning red and was about to explode.

Ponyboy was just oblivious as always.

**Scene done**

Ponyboy Curtis

Pony: Hi I'm Ponyboy and my brothers and my girlfriend don't seem to get along. **(Jeez, what gave you that idea)** Sure Jane has flaws, but we're all human and there are things about that make her special. She's funny, sweet, and I like to be with a girl who gives me challenge and not to easy. Easy is boring, and Jane makes me happy I just wish my brothers can realize that and be happy for me.

**Scene**

"So why'd you drag me hear for, there's no party or anything?" Jane asked, while searching for a flaw in her reflection in her mirror. Pony quickly snatched it from her grasp.

"You look great babe, and I brought you here to see a sunset." She gave him an irritated look.

"Lame...!" Ponyboy grinned.

"See for yourself." He gestured and Jane looked amazed and looked away.

"It's nice, but a party would have been better."

**Scene done**

Ponyboy: See what I mean?

Darry: I forgot to mention he never uses his head.

**Ponyboy and Jane have been together for a year, Ponyboy claims he's found the one in his life** **and is going to marry Jane when he graduates high school.**

Jane Separker

Jane: We're going to be together forever and no other hussy is going to take what is rightfully MINE. He's into what he's got and that's me!

Darry and Soda already went through the auditions and finally and picked the girls they have chosen for their little brother Ponyboy.

Darry: Did you really have to pick that girl? We want Pony to be with someone with a little more ugh class, if not we might as leave him with Jane.

Soda: Ponyboy is defeniatly going to pick her!(Showing the soon to be girlfriend picture to Darry)

Darry: Well, as long Jane is out of the picture then fine.

**Ponyboy will be going out with girls, while Darry, Sodapop, and Jane watch in the living room.**

"You two are so not going to be uninvited to the wedding or barcholette party!" Jane declared while giving Darry and Soda the evil eye.

Darry rolled his eyes,'And I have to sit in the same room with her' he said in his mind.

"There isn't going to be a wedding Jane, cause seeing those girls you got no chance. You might as well leave now." Jane growled at what Sodapop said.

"Will you guys just get along for once, please?" Ponyboy asked but his pleas went to deaf ears. All of their attention was soon caught when there was a knock on the door.

"That would be my date." Darry smirked triphantly.

"Pfff...now I'm really worried." Jane said sarcastically,"You don't have good taste in women, heck you'll probably end up forever alone and Sodapop is just a pretty face which will soon fade by age."

"Jane enough!" That got three of them their attention.

"Um...Pony?"

"If you three bothered to get to know each other better we wouldn't be in this situation, now if you excuse me my date is waiting. Dare please?"Pony asked.

"Got it!" Darry opened the door and a girl walked in. She had short but full dark brown hair, light green eyes, and she wore a light yellow sundress with white flats. Ponyboy looked impressed and her eyes he didn't mind too because he doesn't like 'guys' with green eyes he never said girls. "No taste in women huh?" Jane rolled her eyes, and gave the girl an unimpressed look as she looked at her up and down.

"Please...Pony won't last a minute with her." "I'm surprised he lasts a second with you." The girl snapped back, which took Jane by surprise.

"Sorry my name is Alice and you must be Ponyboy and his girlfriend Jane." Ponyboy shook Alice's hand while Jane continued to glare with her arms crossed. Soon they were off to their date while the three watched in the living.

"Your TV is so cheap and it sucks you could barley see anything!" Jane exclaimed when Pony and Alice showed on the screen.

"I'm going to be so glad when you get the hell out of my house and out of my brother's life." Darry told her.

"You can't always get what you Darrell." Now it was Soda's turn for a comeback.

"Oh yeah, we'll see who Pony's going to pick and it's your sorry ass out of here." Jane had enough of both of them and threw her shoes at them.

**Date**

"So where are we going?" Pony asked as he followed Alice and she pointed to the park.

"A picnic!" Alice said excitedly when she showed him the picnic basket.

Jane: A picnic? Is she serious,that happens to be the lamest date ever!

Soda: So you would rather she take him to her room and do it. Heck, she might finally show him what a real women is.

Jane: Why don't you just go ! #$ yourself and take your brothers with you so you don't have another breed in the next generation!

Darry: You dirty tramp! Don't you ever insult my family again or so help me-

Jane: What? What are you gonna do huh? Have you forgotten that Pone still loves me, what's he going to think when he hears that his own brother hurt his girlfriend in any sort of way.

Darry: Yeah, you keep telling yourself that you slut.

"I brought two pepsis, sandwiches, strawberries, and my favorite chocolate cake!" Ponyboy's mouth started to water when he saw the chocolate cake. He soon started to dig in, while Alice giggled at his childish behavior. "So what do you and your girlfriend normally do in a day like this?" Pony stopped and began to scratch the back of his head nervously.

"Well, we make out and stuff."

Jane: By stuff he means-

Darry/Soda: WE GET IT!

"Oh! I see..."

"It kind of gets a little boring after a while, I mean don't get me wrong, I uh just want to make sure it's just love and not only lust. I feel that's what our relationship is based on sometimes ya dig?" Alice nodded.

"If I was your girlfriend I'd do anything to make you happy because that's the way you should be treated and not some sex toy to be thrown away."

Jane: Oh hell no! She better not be calling me the whore that little ! #$%, all that bull! #$ of 'I'd do anything to make you happy' is her way of getting into his pants and Pony when you get back I'll rip your balls off!

Soda: I don't know, I think she's got you there.

Jane: Shut up!(In those annoying whiney girly voices to get what they want)

Darry: (Covering his ears) I thinking ear plugs anything not to hear that annoying voice of yours.

Soda: Hey Jane what did Ponyboy exactly see in you, since your personality is just cold as your heart, your not busty or sexy and your no real blonde. (Jane grabbed the nearest object and started to hit Soda with it) Darry help! It's not human!

Darry: You're on your own Pepsi Cola

"Oh gee, thanks Alice that's cool I guess. So what happens next?" Alice tapped her finger with chin.

"Hmmm..how about THIS!" Alice sprays Ponyboy's face with water with her wate rgun.

"Oh you don't want to start this!" "I think I do!" Ponyboy grabs a water gun from the basket and soon a water fight begins.

Jane: Wish those were real bullets so that way they both get shot.

Darry: What!?

"That was fun!" "Glad you like it, now it's time to take you home now to your brothers and your girlfriend" Alice said with dismay.

The door opened and Ponyboy came in the door.

"Hey guys" "Ponyboy!" Both Soda and Darry ran to give him a hug and Soda gave a small kiss on his forehead. "Soda, you know that Jane hates it when you do that."

"Don't kiss him! And you!" Jane yelled at Pony,"How dare you say that about me, saying our relationship is based on lust have you forgotten about getting married and furthermore-" A knock interrupted them,"Are you serious..."

"That's my date!" Sodapop quickly went to answer the door and the next date came in. A curly redhead with swirls, dusty blue eyes, and she wore a tight black dress with black boots. Also it seemed that her breast were ready to pop out of her dress.

Ponyboy's face was blushing red and Jane quickly covered his eyes with her palm and gave Sodapop a death glare. Darry gave Soda 'You got to be kidding me' look.

"Hello my name's Natasha and you must be Ponyboy. My, your even cuter in person, just how your brothers described you." As she said that she licked her lips, Jane was ready to pounce and beat the living daylights out of Natasha. She didn't even to bother to greet her and she was already flirting with Pony right in front of her, but no she wouldn't, she won't go low and besides Darry doesn't even like this girl either and he'll see that she's just the right girl for Ponyboy.

"Hi my name is Jane I happened to be Ponyboy's girlfriend." "Soon to be ex too." Natasha said making Jane's face turn red.

"Jane..." "Just go, I don't care anymore." She told Pony and that was that.

**Date 2**

Soda:(Thinking) Is it just me or am I actually feeling sorry her.

Ponyboy and Natasha were at a resturaunt, a little to unappropiate for Darry's taste. **(Sorry I just wanted to finish this, I was bored but use your imagination)**

**Elimination**

"I had a great time with both you ladies and Jane you'll always have a special place in my heart but I'll have to choose."

"Natasha, I'm sorry you are very pretty but you not the type I'd go for." Natasha huffed and left without saying anything.

"Now my toughest decision, Alice you are one cool girl but you try to hard to please me and it's kind of annoying and Jane I love you but I want you to stop disrespecting my brothers and if we were to get married you have to accept them just as you want them to accept you. I choose, Alice!"

"Yes!" Yelled both Darry and Soda. Ponyboy went to hug Alice and Jane kept yelling "What! What!"

Darry: She's gone thank God!

Jane: (Walking out of the house angrily) Get that damn camra out of my face!

Well it was supposed to be short but this one long oneshot!

**Ponyboy: Why do I seem OOC?**

**Me: I don't know I made you this way to be more funny!**


End file.
